The three projects of our PPG examine male-female health-survival paradox by comparing numerous life tables, social, behavioral and other environmental factors in various human and nonhuman populations, but none of them deal with the effects of genetic variants and GxE interactions. As reviewer recommended ?Down the road, results from genetic demography will likely become important to the study of differential health and mortality by sex (P.10, PPG summary statement), This competing revision project focusing on sex differences in the effects of genetics & GxE interaction on cognition (emphasizing prevention of Alzheimer disease), mental health and survival would make significant contributions to expand our PPG and the research field.